


Tick Tock

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight was almost there and in his waiting, Arthur was feeling uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is a shooort short story I wrote a while back and happened to find today, lol. I was bored so I decided to post it, ops. I hope you guys like it!

Arthur lied down on cold sheets. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of pouring rain. He opened his eyes and watched it falling, falling, crashing against the window glass and then slowly making its way down. He could also see the buildings from across the street. For the first time, he caught himself wondered who lived there. Then he realized he didn’t care. 

It was almost midnight. 

11:57

He sighed, pushing himself to look away from the window and towards his desk. There, he found his computer. It was still turned on and his e-mail was open. He had some messages to reply, but they could wait. It was  _almost_ midnight. 

Arthur saw Alfred’s photograph on his desk. And suddenly, he didn’t want midnight to come. For the past week he felt anxious for that moment, but now… he didn’t want it anymore. 

11:58

Alfred was smiling in the photo – then again, he was always smiling, that boy. Arthur never understood how he managed. He was glad, though, for Alfred’s smile was the most precious, gorgeous and luminous smile he had ever seen. 

He was worried about not seeing that smile next time he met Alfred. He was worried about not being able to see that smile ever again. 

11:59

He wondered if it had started already. He wondered if they’d be late. He wondered… when he’d see Alfred again. Arthur missed him. He missed the time they’d spend together when Alfred came to UK to see him. He missed their Skype calls. He missed the look on Alfred’s face when he asked Arthur to marry him, and the magnificent smile on his promise to be back soon. 

Arthur always felt fear run down his spine when it was about airplanes, but the airplane was fine. The problem was on the taxi. And on that stupid drunk man. And now his fiancée was all across the ocean, lying down on a cold table, waiting for yet another surgery, only this one meant business, and he might not be able to go through it. 

He could die. 

00:00

And it was midnight in UK, and it was raining and cold and Arthur was crying because Alfred could be dying right now, and he was so far away and Arthur had no way to afford tickets right now and there was nothing he could do – he could only wait, and wait and wait and wait and… 

00:01

Wait…


End file.
